


Miraculous Supports

by Nahte123456



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Game Supports, M/M, Supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahte123456/pseuds/Nahte123456
Summary: All identities are revealed but neither Gabriel or Nathalie are caught. These are the people’s involved conversations afterwards, in FE style Supports. C, B, and A for everyone that are Canon, and if applicable a potential S-Rank.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Adrien/Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a fic like this with Miraculous characters in an FE setting and with FE Supports, starting with Marinette and Sabrina. I liked the idea but wanted in in a mostly - Miraculous compliant verse.  
So I plan on starting with the “canon” couples of Adrienette, DJWifi, Juleka/Rose, Jagged/Penny, and Sabine/Tom. After that I’ll branch out into other Supprots, including Marinette/Alya(with S Support), Marinette/Sabrina(with S Support), Chloe/Sabrina(with S Support), Marinette/Nadja(no S Support), Luka/Fu(no S Support), and so on.  
However I’m not sure about all supports, for instance Ivan/Marinette’s probably not happening, and while I will do Adrien/Nino not sure if there will be an S Support. On one hand I’m doing Marinette/Alya S Support and I’m thinking of other gay supports so I want to do it, but on the other hand I just never felt shippy about the two, I’m more shippy with Adrien/Sabrina and that doesn’t even make sense to me. So we will see.  
Not sure about the Kwami, I’m leaning towards just Plagg and Tikki getting supports, with each other and other’s, but not 100% on that yet.

C Rank –  Attack + 1 Defense + 1

A drien: Hey Princess, you OK after that last fight?

M arinette: Yeah, thanks Kitty.

Adrien: …

Marinette: …

Both: I’m sorry.

…

Hahaha

Marinette: Let’s try that again, I’m sorry about recently. After finding out you’re, well you, I didn’t know what to say. It felt like everything was moving to fast and slow at once, my crush was my partner, my best friend was my classmate, the person I rely on the most was someone I’ve been trying to protect this whole time. I just didn’t know what to say so I asked for time and never stopped despite knowing you weren’t happy with it.

Adrien: Marinette there’s nothing to apologize for. You needed space, and I gave it to you, to be honest I think I needed space to,  I was ready to just jump into a  relationship despite everything  going on , and probably would have ruined everything in the rush, we needed to back off. So maybe it was a bit much, but that’s fine. I’m just sorry I let it get to that point, as Adrien I never really understood you and as Chat I was always after you even when you told me no. I’m like to think I never went out of line  but still that it’s even a possibility was shitty of me.

M arinette: All is forgiven Chat, yeah you were a bit much at time and your timing sucked but you never truly did anything I hated or made me feel bad. Friends?

Adrien: Friends.

B Rank – Attack + 3 Defense +  3

Marinette: Adrien you need to be more careful, you almost got stabbed today!

Adrien: Not my best moment, I’m sorry I’m just distracted today...it’s been almost a year since my mom went missing, then just last month we found her in a box breathing. In a coma but breathing. Now I live with Nino, My dad’s evil, the public knows I’m Chat Noir, and sometimes it hits me. You know what I mean.

Marinette: Yeah I do, but that’s why we have to stay focused Adrien. Just think about it, yeah things have changed and they’ve sucked a bit, but your mom is alive, you’re surrounded by friends and support, heck even Gorilla is around still being your bodyguard despite everything  and you’ve even learned his name is Gregory .  We can’t lose you after all of that.

Adrien: Thanks My Lady but let’s not get to down now, I’m not planning on going anywhere and you’re there is I mess up just like I’m there if you mess up. There’s no way we can fail.

Marinette: Hehe, exactly, so don’t make me save you to much Kitten. Hey Adrien...want to come over for Dinner tonight, Gregory can come to if he wants, my parents miss you.

Adrien: Sure thing Marinette.

A Rank – Attack + 5 Defense + 5

Marinette: Hey Adrien, I don’t want to make things awkward since we’re finally at a place we’re talking normally again, but can I ask you something personal, without you jumping to conclusions?

Adrien: We both know that neither of us, or Alya, can promise about not jumping to conclusions, but I’ll hear you out first.

Marinette: I can work with that.  So do you still, you know, have a crush on me?

Adrien: OK not what I thought you were gonna ask. I think so, me and some of the others are getting closer, maybe things will work out with one fo them, but you’re my first love and my partner, I can’t get over it that easily. Why?

Marinette: There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.

Adrien: Alright so tell me, and I promise I’ll listen to any explination you have, fair enough?

Marinette: I love you.

Adrien: What?!

Marinette: I love you. I don’t want you to take that as me returning your feelings, because to be honest every time I try to figure out how I feel these days I feel like I need a nap. But I do and I want you to know that, when we’re jumping rooftop to roof top, when we are goofing around playing Mecha Strike, when we’re fighting, I love you just like mom or dad.  And if all else fails, if I get struck my lightning tomorrow or whatever, I want you to know that.

Adrien:… I honestly don’t know where to go from here.

Marinette: Me either. Just one step at a time I guess, no matter what you’re my partner, my destruction, and I love you. For right now I think that’s enough.

Adrien: And you’re my partner, my creation, and while it’s slightly more romantic then you I love you to even if things don’t work out like I’ve wanted them to.

S Rank – Attack +5 Defense +5. % for Skills to Work Double

Marinette: Adrien, you feelings alright?

Adrien: Yeah. Why? Something wrong?

Marinette: No but if you’re willing, and only if you’re willing, would you like to go on a date with me Friday night? A Movie then dinner?

Adrien: Really? I mean yes I’d love to but are you sure?

Marinette: Of course I’m sure silly kitty. I think we’ve both figured out by now that we love each other even without romance and we have other options, but I don’t want to be 50 looking back and wondering “What if”. So yeah, if you want to I think I want to try.

Adrien: As My Lady wishes, I’ll happily comply.


	2. Alya/Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up written right after the first, the best friend romance, DJWifi, AKA Carapace/Rena, AKA Alya/Nino. Not a pairing I’m super crazy about but that’s mostly due to Nino honestly. I like the character but he’s also just kind of a bore to me, I just can’t get invested in him.

C Rank –  Dodge  \+  3  A  ccuracy +3 

Nino: I just want you to know, I thought my brother was bad, but just seeing your sisters makes me tired.

Alya: Morning to you sunshine, need more coffee today?

Nino: Nah just haven’t finished my cup this morning. Adrien will be along in a second.

Alya: You know we can just talk alone. I get that it’s a bit weird now but we can manage it.

Nino: Yeah I know I just feel bad, I said we should take a break because I thought we should focus on being friends with Adrien and Marinette when they needed us so I feel responsible.

Alya: It’s fine Nino, yeah we’re not together right now and those two idiots are at odds, but we are all still friends, we should act like it more.

Nino: Alright dudette, then how about this, a new place by my house opened up and the DJ there has some good music, plus they make some awesome pizza, what you say we drag our two idiots with us.

Alya: Sounds perfect.

B Rank – Dodge +5 Accuracy +5 

Alya: You remember a few days ago you said hi by complaining about my sisters? Well I totally agree, they wouldn’t let me sleep at all last night.

Nino: You gonna be OK? Fairly sure they’ll let you go home to sleep if you need it, we are kind of needed being part of Team Miraculous and all.

Alya: I’ll survive, but it’s sweet of you to ask. They just wouldn’t stop last night, I’ not even sure what they were playing with.

Nino: I know how that feels dude, my bro would sometimes just play by himself and trying to get him to explain what he was thinking would tie you into knots.

Alya: *Yawn *

Nino: Want me to take notes for you today? You seem even more tired then I thought.

Alya: Thanks Nino, you’re a lifesaver. Knew I used to date you for a reason.

Nino: Not my charming good looks?

Alya: Keep dreaming music-boy and let’s get to class.

A Rank – Dodge +10 Accuracy +10 

Alya: I had planned to study tonight and instead here we are chasing an Akuma for the last 2 hours!

Nino: I’m not thrilled about it either but we did volunteer. You want to try calling in someone else?

Alya: No I said I’d do I’m gonna do it even if I have to tear Paris to the ground.

Nino: I don’t think Marinette would like that much.

Alya: She can fix it.

Nino: Not the point.

Alya: Hey Nino, thanks for this, being friends again. I’m not sure if this break is ever gonna end but just being friends is pretty great.

Nino: The only thanks I need is that you’re still kicking dude, life would be pretty boring without you.

Alya: You charmer you, at least I don’t need to worry about either of us being spinsters when we grow up. Seeing as we are both sweet and hot.

Nino: Never liked hot things, just can’t handle spiciness well.

Alya: …

Nino: …

Alya: You’re damn lucky we are chasing an Akuma or I’d throw you into the river and walk away.

Nino: That’s fair.

S Rank – Dodge +10 Accuracy +10. 10% to negate any incoming attack 

Alya: Let’s get right to the point. You, me, dinner date Saturday. Yay or nay?

Nino: ...Can you repeat that I think I missed something.

Alya: No you got everything, we dated, we broke up, I’m asking if we can get back together now. I like you, I like being with you, and while I totally understood why we broke up at the time that’s all over now, things are back on track. So yay or nay?

Nino: I’m like 80% sure yay is not a real work, but yay. I missed you dudette, let’s hope we don’t get distracted this time.

Alya: You got it lover-boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a quick S Support, but I don’t know what else to do here. They are two teens that were in an established relationship and still care for each other, how do you realistically stretch that out?  
But yeah in this story they broke up because they priortiised Adriena dn Marinette, which kind of says what they thought of there relationship, but there friendship grows closer once they realize just how much they mean to each other, and if you choose this S Support into an even stronger love then before.  
Again review or comment any idea’s you have and what you thought of this.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever get to the point where the more tired you get the less tired you are? Because that’s when I write.  
Anyways for the chapter itself, decent first chapter I thought, bit basic but what do you want from Adrienette? They are a pretty vanilla pairing all told, we love them for it but let’s not kid ourselves about it they are cute and vanilla. S Rank is especially short but they are two kids with massive crushes on each other for months at this point, really don’t know how you could make it longer without being melodramatic, and I try not to go to deep into melodrama unless I need it.  
And yes I made Gorilla’s name Gregory, he’s a good guy and I plan at least a few supports featuring him so he needs an actual name. Gregory starts with G and means “watchful” so there.  
Review, give me any suggestions for Supports or particular idea’s you want explored in the comments.


End file.
